


She Never Didn't Care

by hpboo9



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Background Femslash, Episode: s03e23 Hiatus Part I, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpboo9/pseuds/hpboo9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just showing that Ziva has a reason not to show how much she cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Never Didn't Care

-Ziva's P.O.V

She felt the burning sting of Abby's slap as she walked out. She knew her girlfriend of three months loved Gibbs like a father and was afraid of what could have happened but she didn't understand her anger towards her. It wasn't like he was dead or dying, just in a coma. Americans were just too emotionally about somethings.

She was walking towards the bullpen when she realized she left her coat down in Abby's lab. She decided she would wait for Abby to be alone before she went back down there. She didn't want anyone to see or hear what would happen since their relationship wasn't public knowledge yet. Gibbs and McGee only knew because they caught them snogging in Abby's office.

Zive went into the bathroom to check out what the catfight had done while she waited for Abby's office to clear out. Abby had gotten her good. It wouldn't bruise but it would be tinted pink for at least an hour. Nothing makeup couldn't cover up if she had had time this morning to grab hers. But Abby made them late with her constant need of morning sex even if they gone out late the night before. She wasn't going to complain though.

She splashed her face with water then dried it off with paper towels before exiting the loo. She walked slowly back to her desk. She found Tony leaning against his desk across from hers. He was smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" she snarled, glaring at him.

Tony lifted his hands in a I'm an innocent bystander way. "Abby says if you want your coat then you should go get it before she cuts it up," he said. "I don't think she was joking either."

She walked quickly to the elevator. She loved that jacket. It was black, knee-length and perfect for D.C. weather. The ride down to the lab seemed like it was taking too long. Ziva fixed her ponytail while waiting for the slow ride to be over.

She walked as quickly as possible to the door of Abby's lab when the elevator doors opened. Abby's door was closed so she knocked. The door swung open then swung closed when she walked in. It was dark inside. The only light was from the streetlights outside. There was no music playing, not even the New Orleans jazz music Abby played after her beloved Kate died.

She couldn't really see. She felt someone behind her but she knew it was Abby so she wasn't really concerned. She thought she had left her coat on the back of Abby's rolling chair but she couldn't see it there.

"Abbs? Where is my coat?" she questioned.

"You don't get to call me Abbs right now" was the reply she got from somewhere behind her.

"Okay Abigail."

"You are just trying to upset me, aren't you?"

"What am I doing wrong? I only came down for my jacket."

"Why don't you try having emotions, Agent David?"

"I do have emotions, I just do not show them in public like you all. I am Mossad. We get killed for showing emotions."

"You aren't Mossad anymore though."

"You don't retire from Mossad, Abby. It doesn't work like that."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning they can recall me, send me on a suicide mission or just hire a hitman to kill me or the anyone close to me. I'm theirs. More importantly I'm my father's daughter meaning he won't allow me to just do what I want unless he approves."

"But you're an adult."

"Who has been working under him since I was little."

"I didn't realize. Wait does that mean he can just take you back to Israel without your permission?"

"Yes."

"He could take you away from me at any moment?" Abby choked out, suddenly bursting out in tears behind Ziva.

"Yes but for now he has no reason to. I work very hard not to give him any reason to. That's why our relationship has to be a secret to anyone who can tell him. He cannot find out about you. I care for you too much to let him destroy you."

Abby was full out sobbing when Ziva finished turned around and held her arms out. Abby jumped into them so hard Ziva stumbled backwards into the the steel table. She realized she needed to add at least twenty minutes to her daily workout if she wanted to stay in good enough to catch Abby without stumbling. Abby's legs were wrapped around her hips, her arms around her neck with her head buried in her between her neck and shoulders. Ziva was leaning back against the cold metal table with her arms wrapped around Abby's back, holding her up.

They stayed in this position for over thirty minutes until Abby stopped crying. It was terribly uncomfortable and her back was starting to hurt. She tapped Abby's thighs. Abby unhooked her legs and dropped so she was standing again but her arms were still wrapped around Ziva's neck. It seemed Abby wasn't too mad at her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a little kitty, well not so little anymore but anyways. I don't own NCIS or Ziva or Abby.


End file.
